zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Print Media
This page is a navigation page, and contains links to all pages with information pertaining to the various text-based Zoids merchandise. This page contains overview information only, for detailed content, please view the main articles. Battle Story Rather than being a story told on a single piece of media, the Battle Story was a series of events told on the back of most Japanese Zoids model kits, as well as in pamphlets, magazines and internet sites. Zoids Graphics The Zoids Graphics, called Zoids Data - Hobby News for the first 6 volumes, are a set of 21 promotional pamphlets (as well as an unnumbered diorama volume) produced by TOMY between 1984 and 1990. There were two releases named Zoids Graphics - the first was during the OJR line, while the second accompanied the Zoids Graphics model line. History of Zoids A book describing the history of Planet Zi and the Central Continent War. It was released by TOMY in 1985 as a mail-away item and is therefore extremely rare. It comes with a sticker sheet enabling readers to reproduce some of the custom Zoids appearing in the book. All About Battle Machine Beasts Released in 1986 by Shogakukan, this book was similar to History of Zoids but contained more general information and a smaller central story, centred on the Battle of Ardannes. Zoids Battle Story A series of five magazines released by Shogakukan from 1987 to 1990. They were a compilation of short stories from Shogakukan's School Grade Magazine, and told of the war between the Helic Republic and the Zenebas Empire (absorbed by the Guylos Empire in the final volume, called the "New Battle Story") from the perspective of one or two characters per issue, illustrated by custom diorama artwork. The Battle Story magazines often conflict directly with other Battle Story material (e.g. saying Zenebas had no children) but are generally treated by later sources as the official version of events (the main exception being the existence of Elena). Zoids Battle Comic A manga version of selected events from Battle Story volumes 1 and 2. It was released by Shogakukan in 1988. Official Fan Books A series of four magazines released by Shogakukan from 2000 to 2004. They are a compilation of stories and diorama artwork (this time from CoroCoro Comics) telling of the war between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire (later replaced by the Neo Zenebas Empire). Along with telling the newer Battle Story, these advertised custom Zoids relating to the Battle Story as well as other Zoids products. ZOIDS_ART_BOOK_Fan_book.jpg|book 1 ZOIDS_ART_BOOK_Fan_book_2.jpg|book 2 Zoids_Official_Fan_Book_3.jpg|book 3 ZOIDS_ART_BOOK_Fan_book_4.jpg|book 4 Official Fan Books EX These were pamphlets included with NJR Zoid kits from Gojulas Giga until Brastle Tiger. 16 volumes exist, and they tell of the final battle for the Central Continent and the later Three Tigers storyline. Not to be confused with the normal fanbooks, Zoids Fanbook EX were available with certain Zoids late in the NJR and BLOX lines. These pamphlets had detailed information on the Battle Story and included short episodes from the viewpoint of a Zoid pilot. * 1 - Gojulas Giga * 2 - Dimetrodon * 3 - Gorhecks * 4 - Arosaurer * 5 - Storch * 6 - Leogator * 7 - Dimetra Ptera * 8 - Jet Falcon * 9 - Whitz Wolf (Three Tigers story) * 10 - Death Raser (Three Tigers story) * 11 - Rayse Tiger (Three Tigers story) * 12 -Brastle Tiger (Three Tigers story) Additionally, full color continuations of the Fanbook EX story were included in the Seismosaurus, Gairyuki, Liger Zero Phoenix and Energy Liger instruction books. Zi-Report Only one volume (vol.00) is known to exist. This pamphlet, included with certain NJR Zoids and certain trading card sets, tells a short story set in the Battle Story universe and is similar to the Fanbook EX. Zoids Core Box A collection of various old and new Zoids material, released by TOMY in 2003. The box includes a Mammoth kit, all 5 issues of the Battle Story magazine, a new Fan Book called The Avenge of Proitzen (later released as Official Fan Book 4), a set of 35 informational cards called The Zoids Bible: Zi History File, a DVD of old Zoids commercials called Perfect Visual Clips, a set of 3 badges with the OJR faction logos, and liner notes. Zoids Bible Available in the exclusive Zoids Core Box. Monthly Zoids Graphics A set of 10 windup models, plus 2 limited edition battery-operated models, re-released from the OJR line. First released in 2007, the Zoids came in a book-shaped box with an information booklet attached to the front cover. These booklets contained reprinted information from the Zoids Bible, as well as details on OJR Zoids, timelines, concept art and the Rebirth Century storyline. Rebirth Century Battle Story In 2008, TakaraTomy began to upload the Rebirth Century story from the Monthly Graphics booklets to its website as a series of Flash slideshows. They also published three "extra" chapters that were never seen in the Graphics booklets. The Rebirth Century storyline stars a young Republic officer called Will Craig, and focuses on the return of the Helic/Guylos war shortly after the Grand Catastrophe of ZAC 2056, spurred on by forbidden gravity "supertechnology" used in the King Gojulas. The story was cut short by the cancellation of the Monthly Graphics and the Rebirth Century line, leaving more open ends than before. Manga Suicide Attack!! Zoids Boy Corps A manga released in 2 volumes in 1989 by Shogakukan. It is set on Earth and follows a group of young model fans known as the Zoids Boy Corps. The second volume introduces a facility where full-scale Zoids are produced. Chaotic Century List of Chaotic Century Graphic Novel chapters Released in 1999 by Shogakukan, the Machine Beasts New Century Zoids manga followed the adventures of Van Flyheight and the mysterious girl Fiona. Although it is almost identical to the Chaotic Century anime to begin with, it quickly goes in a very different direction. Major differences include the appearance of huge, immobile Zoids (such as Wendine and Oruga) used as power sources and protectors of entire towns, the introduction of characters from the Battle Story such as Tommy Paris, and the Zoids used by the main characters. The Death Saurer, Hiltz, Rease, Rudolph and the Guardian Force do not appear, while the Arcobaleno gang is now a group of ocean-going pirates. The manga was translated into English and released by Viz as Zoids: Chaotic Century, divided into 14 volumes rather than the original 5. In both languages, the story is cut short. Since the Japanese read right-to-left, the English release was mirrored by Viz Media to read left-to-right. This has no impact on the story, however it means some features (notably facial markings) appear on the wrong side when compared to the Japanese version. In 2019 reprints of the manga were issued Japan to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the story. The author (Michiro Ueyama) unofficially continued the story on his website and in book form. Known as Zoids Chaotic Century EX, it has 7 extra chapters, and two side-stories. This extension does not reach a conclusion, and the story is still cut short even after reading this continuation. New Century Released by Shogakukan in 2001, the New Century manga followed Bit Cloud in a story similar to the Zoids: New Century anime series. The single volume condensed the series into four chapters, with one battle (and one new Zero armor) per chapter. As such, there are many plot holes, such as the way the Blitz Team's Zoids change between chapters to match the anime series. Genesis Corocoro comics, ISBN 978-4-09-108834-5, page 31, Author (おちよしひこ) 20th June 2008 Zoids Wild On February 27, 2018 as part of the Zoids: Wild reboot of the franchise, a new Manga commenced in April 2018. The publisher CoroCoro Comics posted the Manga online at their website: http://www.corocoro.tv/tachiyomi/zoids/ The first Manga ran until the 15th of May 2019. Zoids Wild 2 Following the completion of the Zoids Wild Manga, it was subsequently revealed on the 14th of June 2019 that a second Manga would commence in August 2019. Zoids Commander Teru Zoids Battle Card Warrior: Commander Teru was released in 2 volumes by Shogakukan in 2001. Set on Earth, it follows the boy Teru as he plays the Zoids Battle Card Game and meets some of its developers at TOMY. An English translation titled Zoids: Commander Teru was released in Singapore. Zoids Battler Raiga A 2001 manga released in 3 volumes by Shogakukan. Again set on Earth, the story follows Ken Raiga through a series of Virtu-Battles, competitions where custom models are scanned into a simulator that then allows the user to "pilot" their creation. Zoids Zi Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi was released in 3 volumes by Shogakukan in 2002. The story centres on Kugo, a space pilot from the Earth organization Galaxy Quest, who crash-lands on Planet Zi after receiving a distress signal and must search for a way back while fighting against the evil scientist Ema. An English translation titled Zoids Zi was released in Singapore. Iron Soul!! Zoids Core Battles A 2004 manga released in 3 volumes by Shogakukan, Iron Soul follows a baseball-loving boy named Tekkon (the kanji mean "iron soul") who is introduced to the Zoids models by Commander O and comes to participate in speed-building and custom contests. Zoids SS Released as part of the Zoids: Original, Zoid SS is a manga that appears in the Dengeki Hobby Magazine. The first chapter was released in July 2013, and features new Zoids like the Mirage Fox. Marvel Zoids Comic Also known as Spider-Man and Zoids or the UK Zoids Comic, it was produced by Marvel in 1986 and followed an original plot on the planet "Zoidstar". It features a remarkably different setting to the more well known Zoids media (such as the anime series), and ran for 51 issues as Spider-Man and Zoids after 8 stories appeared in Secret Wars. It was cancelled before the main story was concluded. A book of comics, puzzles and short stories, titled the Zoids Annual, and a cassette with read-along booklet called The Legend of Heroic Combat were also released. A monthly, black-and-white continuation to the UK comic was planned but never released, although scans can be found (along with the rest of the UK comic) here. Other Comics A short Zoids2 comic was released to promote the line, providing a similar backstory to the Marvel comic. Scans also exist of a supposed black-and-white Robostrux comic, which was never released. Zoids Graphix A pamphlet was issued for the Neo Blox line called Zoids Graphix. It showed the different Neo Blox, Custom Blox and Legend Blox Zoids prior to the release of the Legend Blox Red Horn. Magazine Serials School Grade Magazine Many of the stories and custom Zoids published in Shogakukan's School Grade Magazine between 1983 and 1990 never made it into the Battle Story magazines, including a different ending to the OJR Battle Story where a King Gojulas duels with Emperor Guylos' personal Gil Saurer. Z-Knight Battles Not to be confused with the Z-Knight toy line, Z-Knight Battles was a four-part story told in the Hobby Japan EX magazine supplements in 1989 and 1990. It follows Guy Grambar as he participates in various Z-Knight (custom OJR Guylos Zoids) tournaments. Zoids War Record: 2089 Chaotic Century A five-part series published in Dengeki Hobby Magazine in 2000, depicting small skirmishes a decade before the war of the NJR Battle Story broke out. It was followed by War Record: 2102 Chaotic Century, a story involving the same main character and a Stealth Stinger. Zoids Battle Angle A collection of short stories, largely centred on custom Zoids, published in Hobby Japan magazine between April 2005 and September 2006. Rebirth Century: The Lost Chronicle A set of short Rebirth Century side-stories published in Dengeki Hobby Magazine between November 2008 and December 2009. Other Zoids Secret Files A set of 2 boardbooks released by Shogakukan in 2000. They are based on the Chaotic Century anime, and divided into an Empire book and a Republic book. Zoids_secret_file_book_Gaurisy_Teikoku_Hen.jpg Zoids_secret_file_book_Helic_Kyouwakoku_Hen_.jpg Zoids Battle World A magazine released by Shogakukan in 2000. It is a A 96-page book which features customs, characters, and two mangas. It also came with two decal sheets for the Blade Liger and Geno Saurer. It retells the story of Chaotic Century up to early Guardian Force using custom dioramas, and also includes a sticker sheet (for Blade Liger and Geno Saurer) and a gallery of custom Zoids, some of which appeared in the Silver Zero video game. Another sticker booklet, Zoids Customize Stickers, was released with images re-used from Zoids Battle World. Stickers of custom Zoids, Chaotic Century Chracters and individual models were borrowed from the book. The Blade Liger decals were also included as well as new decal sheets for Geno Breaker, Lightning Saix, Dibison and Hammer Head. Zoids Customize Stickers A sticker book released by Shogakukan in 2000, it also contains photos of custom Zoids. Zoids Customize Manual A 2001 magazine by Shogakukan which shows a large variety of custom Zoids, many of which would later appear in the manga Zoids Battler Raiga. Zoids Book 2002 A book full of Battle Story and anime information, included with the April 2002 issue of Dengeki Hobby Magazine. Zoids Generations An artbook released by Dengeki Hobby Magazine in August 2007. It contains the Generations stories that were published in the magazine from 2005 to 2006, as well as information on the characters and Zoids that appear. The Generations story is similar to the Zoids Genesis anime, but follows a girl called Midori and her Liger Blue Souga as she meets new friends and battles evil Bio Zoids. ZOIDS_GENERATIONS_illustration_art_book.jpg|Art Book Generation_-_Official_Zoids_story_00.jpg|01 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_02.jpg|02 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_03.jpg|03 Generations_-_Official_Zoids_Story_04.jpg|04 HMM Official Visual Book A booklet of HMM artwork released with the HMM Molga and Molga With Cannonry Unit in 2008, and HMM Molga Anti-Air and Carrier set. To mark the 10th model in the Highend Master Model Zoids. It featured artwork and concepts unique to the new line. Zoids Encyclopedia: Zoids Animation 10th Anniversary Celebrating the 10th anniversary of the animation, this 160 page book contains sections of information covering Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, New Century, Fuzors, and Genesis anime series. Released in 2009, it also contains a DVD of anime clips featuring Van's Blade Liger. Though it is almost entirely in Japanese, the book is composed mainly of pictures. Zoids Models: Example Collection Released April 30, 2010, it is a book of custom Zoid models, focusing on the HMM line, released by Dengeki Hobby Magazine in 2010. Zoids Concept Art Released by TakaraTomy in August 2010, the Zoids Concept Art book contained artwork of many types of Zoids (many of which are either greatly modified versions of existing designs, or are original designs unique to this book) and featured an original story with some similarities to the Battle Story. A second Concept Art book was released in July 2011, a third released in July 2012, and a fourth released in August 2013. ZOIDS_concept_art_I.jpg|1 ZOIDS_Robots_Concept_Art_II.jpg|2 ZOIDS_Concept_Art_III.jpg|3 ZOIDS_Ankokugun_no_Shuurai_illustration_art_book.jpg|Dark Continent Blade Liger Mirage Poster To commemorate the 20th Zoid in the Kotobukiya HMM series, a poster was included with the HMM Blade Liger Mirage illustrating the box art Mercy Rabbit had made for the model. Guidebooks Guidebooks were released for many of the Zoids video games. Zoids Saga Fuzors A pair of books depicting Zoids Fuzors products. One was a guide for the game Zoids Saga Fuzors with 95 color pages detailing the game's story, charcters and Zoids. To better illustrate some of the Zoids, this strategy guide re-used CGi images from the Zoids VS series. The second Zoids Saga Fuzors Guide was a promotional book with more information about the game as well as content about the Fuzors model line and anime series. JAPAN_Zoids_Saga_Guide_book_-_Hisshou_Kouryakuhou.jpg|Saga Zoids_Saga_2_Kanzen_Kouryaku_Guide_OOP_2003_Japan_book.jpg|Saga 2 Zoids_Saga_Fuzors_Hisshou_strategy_guide_book.jpg|Saga Fuzors ZOIDS_SAGA_Guide_GBA_Book_MW65.jpg|Saga Fuzors Zoids_Saga_II_2_strategy_complete_guide_book.jpg|Saga 2 ZOIDS_VS._Zoidoid_Versus_Complete_Capture_Guide_.jpg|VS ZOIDS_VS.2_Strategy_Guide_Book.jpg|VS2 ZOIDS_VS.3_Strategy_Guide_Book.jpg|VS3 Zoids_White_Silver_Beast_Machine_God_Liger_Zero_Game_Boy_Color.jpg|Silver Beast Zoids Trading Cards Several Trading Card games have been released for Zoids, in Japan. These include "Zoids Battle Card Game", "Zoids scramble", and "Zoids Card Coliseum". Zoids Battle Card Hunter An arcade game featuring physical cards that can obtained of varying rarity. WIXOSS TCG Entries from the Zoids: Wild franchise appear in the WIXOSS Trading Card Game in the "Wicross WXK-P06 TCG Booster Pack Alternative DP-BOX". Cards include the Wild Liger and Death Rex WXK06-029_A.png|Wild Liger WXK06-032_A.png|Death Rex Category:Media Category:Print Media